


Momo Makes Kanoshin Happen

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: Kano and Shintaro are on bad terms and Momo is sick of it. She will do anything to make them stop fighting. She has a plan. What she doesn't know is that her plan may make them more than just friends.





	1. I Have a Plan

“You two need to become friends!” I can hear Shintaro sigh. All I want is for Shintaro and Kano to get along. Sadly, it seems like nobody is going to listen to me.

 

“Like I’d become friends with an asshole like Shintaro!” There he goes again. Even after apologizing, Kano has kept a small grudge against Shintaro. I’ve been trying my best to stop them from fighting, but nothing ever works. Shintaro once told me he thinks Kano is only doing it because of some sort of insecurity. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was right. 

 

“Let’s just do whatever she wants, Kano. It’ll be easier that way.”

 

“Yeah! I’ve got a whole plan to get you guys to be friends! Follow it and your lives will improve!” 

 

“Whatever. Just tell us your plan.” This is it! Time to explain my genius plan that will surely make them become friends.

 

“I’m glad you asked Kano! You two are going to start hanging out. Every day you’ll be going to different places to do things that friends do. Eventually, you’ll get to know each other enough to be friends.”

 

“That’s completely ridiculous! I’m not spending that much time with stupid lucky number seven!” He points to Shintaro. Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought.

 

“We should go along with it for now. Momo will realize how bad her idea is once she sees that it isn’t working.” He winks at Kano. Most likely to signify that he doesn’t plan on going along with my idea at all. I ignore it.

 

“Fine. When do we start?” I grin.

 

“Right now!” The two boys share a look of shock.

 

“Now?! You mean like  _ now _ now?!” Kano’s eye ability does little to hide the fact that he’s shaking with fear. That’s just like him, forgetting that he needs to change the way his body looks and not just his face.

 

“Yes!  _ Now _ now. Aren’t you excited?” Shintaro rolls his eyes. Despite his act of annoyance, he’s visibly uncomfortable. Clearly, neither of them are very happy about being forced to spend time with each other. Under his breath, Shintaro whispers something along the lines of “I regret agreeing to this.”

“Good luck then!” I hand them both a piece of paper with a list of all the places I want them to go and what time to go to them. They walk out of the room without saying anything.

 

Now here’s the part of the plan that I didn’t explain to them: I will be secretly following them wherever they go. This way I can see exactly how much my plan is working. So off I go, to follow them as they start to become friends! I’ll see you there!


	2. Day 1: Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After convincing Kano and Shintaro to go along with her plan, Momo decides to follow them to their first destination.

I hate to admit it, but my plan might not be going so well. Currently, I’m walking around a mall following Shintaro and Kano as they do their first activity. I’ve made sure to buy a new outfit as a disguise so they, and everyone else at the mall, won’t recognize me. I’m not gonna lie, things are going pretty bad. The two are wandering around aimlessly, completely avoiding eye contact with each other. Simply put: Things couldn’t be more awkward between them. They’re so afraid to talk to each other that they haven’t even discussed which store to go to. Actually, they haven’t said a word to each other the whole time. Even from a couple meters away I can tell the atmosphere around them is pretty bad.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Shintaro finally says something. He’s so quiet that I can't hear him from where I’m standing, but it's clear he says something interesting because Kano nods in agreement.

And then things really start happening. The two boys start walking in the direction of a store. I cover my mouth to stop them from hearing my squeal of excitement. This is it! My plan is finally starting to work. Sure, going to a store doesn’t mean they’ll automatically become friends, but at least things are finally going somewhere.

But wait...there’s a problem. The store they’re going into is way too small for me to follow them into. They’d notice me right away. I sigh in defeat and head over to a nearby vending machine. I buy a bag of dried squid and sit down on a couch, hoping the package itself won’t cause Shintaro and Kano to immediately recognize me. Taking a bite, I wonder how things are going inside the store.

I don’t have to wait very long to find out. Just a few seconds later, I see my brother and Kano exit the store, smiling. From what I can tell, they’re getting along pretty well. Kano starts waving his arms around dramatically while telling a story. I can’t completely understand what they’re saying from this distance, but I think I hear something along the lines of “Oh wow. I know exactly what you mean.” from Shintaro. Kano responds with more hand motions and a look on his face that says “I’m glad we finally agree on something.”

I feel like I should mention how happy it makes me to see this interaction in front of me. Everything is going right. My plan is working and I get to see a friendship blossoming. Even better, I get to see Shintaro smiling, something he doesn’t do very often. What a rare and beautiful sight! If things keep progressing at this rate, they may only have to go to a few more places before my plan succeeds.

But obviously, things couldn’t go this well. What I just saw seemed to be the eye of the storm. Looking back at Kano and Shintaro I see something I had really hoped wouldn’t happen. While I was distracted by thoughts of my plan, the two boys seem to have started a big argument. I thought they’d make it to at least two stores before something like this happened. I guess I should have expected this from those two.

“They hate each other don’t they?”

“Sure seems like it.” I jump back.

“D-Did I say that out loud? I didn’t mean to.” I try my best to get out my words. A young girl is standing in front of me.

“I think you’re right. Those two guys look like they hate each other. I mean, you really have to hate someone to start yelling at them in public.” This young girl has just confirmed my fears. My plan is hopeless. I don’t think they can ever get along. “By the way, do I know you? You look familiar.”

“U-Um I don’t think so.” Before I can say anything else, it hits me. I’ve been recognized by a fan. It’s too late to run away now.

“Wait! I’ve got it! You’re the idol, Kisaragi Momo! I’m one of your biggest fans! Will you sign my phone case?” She’s too loud! Kano and Shintaro seem to have heard her because they stop yelling and start looking around to see if I’m there. I grab the young girl by the arm and start running. I flash her the best smile I can.

“Sure, I’ll sign your phone case! But first I need to get out of here!” With the young girl running behind me, I leave the mall as fast as I can. When I get outside, I sign the girl’s phone case and sit on on the ground.

Day one of my plan has been a total disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait! I can't even begin to describe how busy I've been lately. I'm gonna try and update this as much as possible, but at the moment it's hard to find time to write. I apologize in advance for the wait since I know I won't be able to work on the next chapter for a while. Anyway, on to my other thoughts.
> 
> See, this story takes place in a universe where Hiyori is no longer alive, but I seriously couldn't stop myself from imagining the anonymous girl in this chapter as her anyway. I just love Hiyori so much I couldn't help it. You can imagine her as whoever you want to since the character was never meant to be anyone from the series
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you next time! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!


	3. Day 1: Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by since Kano and Shintaro's fight at the mall. Momo decides to ask them how things went.

The first day of my plan...well...it didn’t go as planned.

I had really hoped that maybe my brother and Kano could be friends, but things don’t seem to be working out. That being said, there’s no way I’m giving up! I know I saw them having a good time before they started fighting. There’s got to be a way to make that happen again.

It’s been about a week since Kano and Shintaro fought at the mall. Neither of them has spoken to the other since. I know they were supposed to go somewhere different every day, but I felt like I should give them some time to calm down before they go out again. Now that I think about it, I haven’t asked them how things went yet. That might be a mistake on my part. They probably expected me to ask them a million questions about how my plan was going but I guess I forgot to since I saw the whole thing. I should probably ask them now since I want them to have as little suspicion as possible.

With practically perfect timing, Shintaro walks into the room.

“Hey, Shintaro, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“What do you want?”

“Do you know where Kano is? I need to talk to both of you.” There’s no point in telling them each individually.

“Why the hell would I know where he is? He avoids me as much as possible.”

“Ah, I guess you probably wouldn’t know. I’ll send him a message and ask him to come over then.” I sigh.

“Alright, then I guess you don’t need me anymore.” He turns to leave.

“Wait! You have to stay here. I need to talk to both of you.” I pull out my phone to send Kano a message.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. Please tell me this isn’t part of your plan from last week.”

“Yep, it is! I need to know how things went last time!” I quickly type out a message to Kano and hit send.

“Terrible. That should be enough for you.”

“Come on! It won’t take long I promise. Plus, I’m not gonna give up on my plan so easily.”

“Figures,” he replies and sits down on the couch,

Soon after, Kano shows up at the door. Needless to say, he’s not very happy to see Shintaro sitting in the living room.

“What’s he doing here?! You never told me I was gonna have to be in the same room as this idiot!” Shintaro rolls his eyes from the other side of the room.

“What do you mean? I never said Shintaro wasn’t going to be here.” I decide to play innocent.

“You told me you had cake! I wouldn’t have come if I knew you were lying.”

From across the room, I can hear Shintaro whisper “Well I wouldn’t have ever tried to talk to you if I had known you were lying about literally everything about yourself.” I can’t even bring myself to fully disagree. Even right now, I have no idea how Kano actually feels. His whole face is being hidden by his ability.

“What’s that you asshole?! Are you trying to start a fight?!” Shintaro rolls his eyes.

“There’s no reason for you to pretend to be tough. You obviously don’t actually have the confidence to fight me.” Shintaro once again manages to blow my mind. He says he thinks Kano is annoying and that he has no interest in being friends with him, and yet it seems that he’s completely figured him out. It’s hard to believe he would put in the effort to understand Kano this well if he actually didn’t care about being friends with him. I guess that’s just my brother though. It’s not like he has many friends so of course, he’d try to get to know the members of the Mekakushi Dan. Actually, he sort of looks like he regrets insulting Kano.

I wonder if this is anything like the fight they had at the mall last week.

In what seems like a desperate effort to end this conversation, Kano turns to me instead.

“Why’d you even ask me to come here in the first place Momo?”

“I need to update you guys on changes in my plan, as well as find out how things went last week.”

“Things went awful. That’s all.” Kano says.

“I already tried that one. She’s gonna annoy us until we tell her everything.”

“Alright then, Shintaro was being an asshole so we had to leave. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Shintaro sighs and stands up.

“We got to the mall and things were fine. I don’t know about Kano, the guy who lies about everything, but I know I was having a good time. Long story short, we got into a fight over T-Shirt designs and it turned into something so bad that I had to drag Kano out of the mall so we didn’t embarrass ourselves any further with our fighting,” he pauses. “Why didn’t you ask us this sooner anyway? I would have thought you’d be more eager to find out immediately.” I’ve been caught red-handed.

“I forgot is all. I’m not used to the plan yet so I haven’t been thinking about it that much. Anyway, I’m glad to hear all the detail so I can revise my plan for your next location.” It’s nice to know what happened after I left. “Well, I’m sure things will be better this time!”

“This time?”

“Yep! I’m gonna be changing my plan to happen every week, not every day, just because that’s easier. Anyway, today you guys are going to a movie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been super busy with school and family recently. I'll try to work as much as possible but I don't know how long it'll be until I finish the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to talk a bit about this chapter. I meant to have Kano and Shintaro go to their next location on Momo's list in this one but ended up having the part where she asks them how things went at the mall be even longer than the last chapter I wrote. I guess I'll just have a chapter in between each place on Momo's list where she asks them about it.
> 
> I honestly don't know how long this is going to end up being. I probably should have planned more before I started uploading chapters. I have a few things decided already but any ideas for places they could go to are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Especially thank you if you read this whole notes section. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	4. Day 2: Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make it to the movie theater and things quickly go wrong.

The movies. I’m surprised they even made it here after all the fighting.

 

It was tough convincing Kano and Shintaro to go after their fight last week. This time, Shintaro argued against it rather than just going along with my plan like last time. I’m not sure if he’s annoyed that he has to be with Kano, or if he’s just afraid of another fight starting.

 

So far, neither of them have realized that I’ve been following them. Definitely a good thing. I’ll have to remember to ask them how things went right away this time so they won’t be suspicious.

 

As of right now, things are going fairly smoothly. I’m not sure about Kano, but it seems like Shintaro wants to do everything he can to avoid having another fight. Currently, the two of them are sitting watching a movie. I’ve gotta say, I’m disappointed that this is the movie they chose to see. It seems really interesting, but it’s sort of hard to watch a movie while I have to focus all my attention on Kano and Shintaro.

 

Both of them keep whispering to each other. It’s even harder to hear them here than it was at the mall. I wish I knew whether they were talking about the movie or insulting each other. I hope it’s the first option. 

 

A loud crash brings my attention back to the movie. I really should have chosen a place where I can keep all of my focus on Kano and Shintaro. Hopefully, I won’t make the same mistake next week. Next week….I don’t know how today is going to end, but I seriously hope it doesn’t make next week impossible. I can’t give up on my plan. I know I saw them getting closer when they first got to the mall last week. That should be reason enough to keep going. Really, they aren’t too different from each other. It’d be great for them to become friends and realize that on their own. It can’t be that hard, can it?

 

I decide to focus on the movie again and about thirty minutes go by with no trouble. And then Kano runs out of candy….

 

_ It really shouldn’t be this big of a deal,  _ I think as I watch another argument start to form. Kano reaches over Shintaro and steals what’s left of his candy. I hate to say it, but this makes me see a little bit of the reason Shintaro is always so annoyed by Kano. While it’s definitely rude, Shintaro isn’t one to fight back in situations like this. Especially when they’re in a public area and somewhere that talking is prohibited. At least he isn’t until Kano mocks him for not doing anything about it.

 

“Shut up!” It’s definitely not a good thing that I can hear Shintaro from where I’m sitting. Everyone in the theater turns to look at him. His first reaction is to run, and Kano follows. I guess I have to go after them. So much for the movie.

 

Outside of the theater, I can spot the two of them arguing.  _ That sure didn’t take long _ .

 

“I only took it because I didn’t have any left! That’s what  _ friends _ do, right?! Share!”

 

“Yeah, they  _ share _ , not steal. I didn’t even want to go to this movie anyway. What the hell is it even supposed to be about!” I try to ignore the fact that Shintaro just indirectly insulted my taste in movies. Although I guess neither of them really like my taste in anything.

 

“You think I wanted to go to this movie either?! I only picked this one because it was cheap and I knew we’d have to leave early since you always ruin everything! I wanted to see that new anime movie that everyone is talking about!”

 

“You heard about that movie? Why the hell didn’t we see that then?! That would have been way better than this crap!”

 

Both of them stare at each other uncomfortably for a while and then Kano says,

 

“Well let’s go see it then. I’ve still got some money and I think it’s playing on the second floor in ten minutes.” He says it as if it’s the simplest thing in the world and Shintaro can’t bring himself to say no. I have to cover my mouth to avoid shouting out how little money  _ I _ have left for a movie. I guess as long as they’ve stopped fighting I can spare a little more.

 

I’m honestly surprised by how quickly both of them were able to stop fighting and agree on something. Actually, no. I knew this would happen. I knew there was no way they could fight constantly. That’s the main reason I came up with my plan. At least, that’s what I’d like to think. In reality, I don’t know if I ever truly believed this would work from the start. Not that it really matters now. I mean, Kano and Shintaro seem to be getting along way better than before. They even avoided causing a scene this time. Well, more or less anyway.

 

Actually, where are they? They were here just a second ago. It hits me that I’ve been standing here awkwardly for the last few minutes. I decide to leave as quickly as possible and go get a ticket for the new movie. But obviously, if things are going well for Kano and Shintaro, they couldn’t be working out for me. As I wait in line to buy a ticket, I realize that I have no idea what movie I’m supposed to be watching. Neither of them ever said a title. There are several movies showing in ten...no, five now...minutes. Reaching the front of the line, I quickly choose the first movie I see and pay for my ticket. This should be it, right? The title is bizarre and there’s no way someone like my brother would be into anything other than the stupidest movies. In a rush to catch up to Kano and Shintaro, (or at least be close enough behind them that I won’t miss anything) I head to the theater. 

 

The two boys are already sitting in their seats, chatting about reviews for the movie they saw online. It’s nice to see them getting along. For once, things seem to be going well between them.

 

The movie starts and, to my surprise, it’s actually super interesting. Shintaro may have better taste than I thought. I find myself getting sucked into the movie and forgetting all about my plan and the two boys I’m supposed to be watching instead. Thankfully, they aren’t causing much trouble, so I’m not missing much anyway.

 

The movie ends and I can swear I see Shintaro crying. I never would have expected him to get very emotional about movies. To his credit, I’m crying as well. The only one not crying is Kano, but I’m sure that underneath his ability he’s crying just like the rest of us. They get up to leave the theater and I move to follow them. As you’d expect, they’re talking about the end of the movie. It’s nice to see they both had a good time. One particular thing Shintaro says catches my attention.

 

“We should probably get back and tell Momo how things went before she freaks out about how long we’re taking.” This is when I realize that I should probably hurry home to make sure I’m ahead of them.

 

Rushing home, I think to myself, day 2 of my plan has been a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I already know the next one probably won't take as long, so look forward to that.
> 
> I couldn't decide on a movie for them to go to, so I guess you can imagine them watching whatever heartwarming anime movie you can think of.
> 
> I think the story is going to start wrapping up soon. I'll probably have them go to two more places so that's about four more chapters.
> 
> I'm honestly not very proud of this story compared to a lot of other stories I've written (most of which have never been uploaded because I never finished them), but I'd like to hope that it's still enjoyable to read.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me.
> 
> I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Day 2: Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally going well and Momo is determined to make sure Kano and Shintaro admit it.

After running as fast as I can, I manage to make it back to the base before Kano and Shintaro. I can’t deny that I’m excited to ask them how things went.

 

Right on cue, they walk through the door.

 

“Welcome back! How’d it go?” The boys go quiet, probably not expecting me to ask them so quickly. Kano responds first.

 

“It was fine. Nothing special really.” He gives an exaggerated shrug.

 

“Is that all?” I’m desperate to hear them admit they had a good time.

 

“Apparently Kano doesn’t have as bad of a taste in movies as I thought,” Shintaro chimes in. I guess that’s something. “Really though, it was fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Kano rolls his eyes and then nods.

 

“It’s not like we have a choice anyway since Momo’s plan caused all of this….Not that I’d care if she kept giving us stuff to do.” The two boys look at each other. I can’t quite figure out what message they’re trying to convey. At least it seems like they enjoyed themselves.

 

“I told you my plan was a good idea! You two have already stopped fighting by the second day.”

 

“I wouldn’t get excited so quickly. It probably won’t stay this way,” Kano says. While he could be right, he doesn’t really sound like he means it. 

 

“Alright then! You guys should make an agreement right now not to fight anymore!” Kano may be hard to read a lot of the time, but I’m positive that Shintaro has wanted to make peace since the beginning.

 

Shintaro stays quiet while Kano steps forward, a fake grin covering his face.

 

“Can we make it a blood oath? I think it’d be super neat to do one of those! It’ll make it more official too!”

 

“Definitely not.” I look over at Shintaro who hasn’t said anything since he first told me about the movie. He has a look on his face that makes me think he’s probably trying his best not to say anything that could start a fight right now.

 

“Aww come on Momo! You think it’s a good idea too don’t you Shintaro?” Both of us turn to look at Shintaro. We both know Kano isn’t serious, but Shintaro decides to go along with it anyway. He spends a few seconds thinking of a good response and then speaks.

 

“I guess it could be more official.” He looks Kano directly in the eyes. “It’d hurt though.” Kano steps back a bit.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s just make a normal agreement then. I, Kano Shuuya, swear not to start any more arguments with Kisaragi Shintaro until Momo’s plan is over. Is that good?”

 

“How about forever? Until the end of my plan isn’t the longest amount of time.”

 

“I guess you’re just supposed to assume that your plan worked so well that I have no reason to fight anymore.” Before I can say anything else, Shintaro starts to speak.

 

“Let’s just get this over with. I, Kisaragi Shintaro, swear not to start any more arguments with Kano Shuuya until Momo’s plan is over, and beyond if needed.” It’s good enough, so I decide to leave things at that.

 

“It’s settled then! From this day forward, neither of you will fight anymore.”

 

“Yeah, sure. See you next week,” Kano says and leaves the room.

 

Finally, things are going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wanted to explain the part where Shintaro decides not to do the blood oath. I had him look Kano in the eyes when he said it'd hurt because like come on Kano no one's gonna believe you'd do a blood oath it's ridiculous. The main reason though is because the pain would cancel out his ability which he's most likely using at this exact moment to pretend he wants to do a blood oath.
> 
> Sorry for the long explanation it might be confusing
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> See you next time!


	6. Day 3: Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo follows Kano and Shintaro to a nearby ice cream shop, where she catches them acting unusually suspicious.

It’s been about a week since Kano and Shintaro agreed not to fight. To my surprise, they haven’t broken the agreement. Quite the opposite actually. They seem to be getting along well. I’ve even seen them hanging out together, even though I never told them to.

 

Maybe this is it. They actually managed to become friends. I guess my plan succeeded. This is what I wanted and yet something doesn’t feel right. I can’t pinpoint exactly what it is, but something tells me my plan isn’t over yet. I had two more places for them to go anyway. I might as well have them still go to them. If only just to show that my plan is really complete.

 

I walk over to Shintaro’s room and knock on the door. From the other side, I can hear an annoyed “What do you want?”. I decide to open the door and find my brother and Kano sitting next to each other, doing what I assume was watching something on Shintaro’s computer before I interrupted them. I guess it’s convenient that they’re both in the same place.

 

“I never said you could come in,” Shintaro says as if I’ve caught him doing something I shouldn’t see. This is the second time I have the feeling that something is off. I’ve been watching them constantly though so I doubt there’s anything I could have missed. At least I don’t think there is.

 

“I knocked first so it’s fine.” I’d really like for this conversation to be over so I can introduce the second to last place I want them to go.

 

“Just because you knocked doesn't mean you have permission to come in.”

 

“It doesn’t matter right now. It’s been a week. You guys have to continue following my plan.”

 

“Can you wait like fifteen minutes Momo? We were in the middle of watching something.” Kano says. Without saying anything about it, I mark this down in my head as the third time I feel that something isn’t right. I wish I could hurry up and figure out what it is.

 

I want to get to my plan as quickly as possible, but I wanted them to be friends, and if they want to spend time together it’ be against the purpose of my plan to stop them.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

 

I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

 

Fifteen minutes go by surprisingly quickly. As I’m about to go get Kano and Shintaro to tell them about my plan for today, they come out of Shintaro’s room themselves.

 

“So, where are we going today?”

 

“You two are going to get ice cream!”

 

They both look at each other.

 

“Sounds good. See you!” Kano grabs Shintaro by the arm and they head out the door. He seems unusually eager to leave. I guess I should follow them.

 

There’s an ice cream place that’s only a short walk from the base. That’s actually where I came up with all the places Kano and Shintaro would have to go for my plan. It would have been nice to make this the last place they had to go. My plan could start and end at the same place. I couldn’t make that happen though. The last place they’re going to go was too good not to be the finale. I’m super excited about it. I should probably focus on today though.

 

The two boys have already arrived at the ice cream shop. I realize that I have no idea how I’m gonna disguise myself in a place like this. I’m pretty sure there are two entrances I can get inside from. I’ll probably go through the back so they won’t see me. As long as I’m careful things should be fine.

 

After a short walk, I’m in the shop. Just in time to hear which flavors Kano and Shintaro pick.

 

“Can I have two scoops of cotton candy ice cream?... Yeah, a waffle cone.” I should have expected something like this from Kano.

 

“Are you crazy? That’s way too sweet.”

 

“You realize this is ice cream, right? It’s  _ supposed _ to be sweet. You’re probably gonna pick something gross anyway.” Shintaro stares at him for a moment and then turns to the woman behind the counter.

 

“What’s your most popular flavor right now?” he turns back to look at Kano, almost as if to say “There’s no way the most popular flavor could be gross.”

 

“The most popular flavor right now is our current special: Coca Cola flavor.” 

 

“Oh! They turned your precious soda into ice cream Shintaro! Are you going to get it?” Kano jokes. The way he says it feels different than normal. Less like he’s mocking him and more like friendly teasing.

 

“Wow, how funny. A few years ago soda was the only thing I had.”

 

“You make that sound really sad Shintaro.”

 

“Thanks.” He turns to the woman behind the counter, patiently waiting for them to stop talking. “I’ll take two scoops of that, please. In a cup.”

 

The boys pay and sit down at a nearby table to eat. Shintaro glances in my direction and I quickly look away. I find a table on the other side of the wall. It’s a perfect spot where they won’t see me but I’ll still be able to hear them.

 

Before long, they’re talking. I’m pretty sure they’re talking about whatever they were watching in Shintaro’s room, but I can’t really tell. None of it makes any sense to me. It almost makes me regret following them. I probably wouldn’t be missing much if I’d stayed home.

 

As I’m thinking, I realize that they’ve started whispering now. I can’t tell what they’re saying at all. Maybe they saw me. I can’t think of any better reasons for them to whisper. They move away from each other and finish their ice cream as fast as possible. Before I can figure out what’s going on, they throw out their trash and leave the ice cream shop. I should probably follow them, but I don’t actually know where they just ran off to. Thinking back to earlier, I realize that they’re probably hiding something from me. But why were they whispering? It’s not like they could know I was here. Unless they don’t want anyone to know about this…

 

Without anywhere else to go, I decide to head back to the base.

 

I guess I’ll ask how things went when they get back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out.
> 
> I actually think I'm kind of proud of this chapter compared to some of the other ones in this story so far.
> 
> We're getting close to the end. I only have two, maybe three, more chapters planned. It depends on how I end the story. I have the basic idea there but I'm still deciding exactly how I want to execute it. Either way, I've had a lot of fun writing this and can't wait to show you guys how it ends.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Day 3: Check-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano and Shintaro get back to the hideout and Momo announces the last place they're going to go to complete her plan.

It takes Kano and Shintaro about an hour to get back. I still have no idea where they’ve been. Honestly, I shouldn’t have expected to be able to learn everything through following them. I guess I should ask them how things went.

 

“Hey, guys! How’d it go?”

 

They both look at each other. This probably counts as the fourth, maybe even fifth if you count when they disappeared earlier, time that something seems like it isn’t right. There’s definitely something going on with them that I don’t know about. I’d rather not freak them out so I’ll say nothing for now.

 

“Things are really good. Actually so good that I think we’re friends now! You hear that Momo? Your plan worked. You can stop sending us places.” Kano says. I’m not sure if that implies he’s happy about being friends or annoyed that I’m still sending him and Shintaro to places on my list.

 

“Really? I really did it. My plan worked!” I can’t stop myself from grinning. I already knew that they had probably become friends, but to hear it out loud is kind of amazing. “Even so, I can’t stop sending you places. There’s still one more place you have to go.”

 

“We probably shouldn’t fight her on this. She seems like she’s excited,” Shintaro says.

 

“I am! I saved the best for last! I’ve already bought your tickets anyway so it’d be a waste not to go. I know it hasn’t been a week but since you’re already friends I think you guys should go today. Just to make sure things stay how they already are.”

 

“You didn’t waste a bunch of money on this thinking we wouldn’t be friends by now, right?”

 

“I mean yeah it was kind of expensive but I’m not really worried about it now.” I can’t say out loud the real reason I don’t care. I’m less excited for them as I am about getting to go myself.

 

“Where are we going then that’s so expensive to get into?”

 

“It’s a surprise! If I tell you now it’ll spoil the fun. I bought your tickets online so just go to the address I wrote down and let me know when you get there so I can text your tickets to you.” 

 

“It’d better be good if you’re going this far to surprise us,” Shintaro says.

 

“It will be, I promise! Have fun, you guys!” And with that, they both left the room.

 

I can’t wait to see how they react when they get there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a short chapter since the next one is gonna be the finale. I'll be honest, I'm not very proud of this story compared to some of my other ones and I feel like I shouldn't have made it as long as I have but I still hope whoever reads it is enjoying it anyway.
> 
> After this one is over I have some other stories that I'm super excited to start working on. I hope you'll all stick around for them.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and look forward to the last chapter! See you next time!


	8. Day 4: ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Momo finally finds out the real effects of her plan!

I’m following Kano and Shintaro as they walk to their final destination. It’s honestly hard to contain my excitement. I’ve waited weeks for this.

After walking for a while, they finally arrive. I hear Kano gasp.

“An aquarium…”

I receive a text asking for their tickets and send them over. I should probably get my ticket and head inside too.

Immediately I’m blown away by how gorgeous some of the fish are. It seems Kano and Shintaro are impressed too.

So far things seem to be going smoothly. I know they said they’re friends now, but it’s hard not to doubt them after everything that’s happened in the past.

“Do you think I could turn into a fish?” I hear Kano say.

“What?” Shintaro replies.

“I mean I can turn into a cat, right? I could probably turn into a fish too if I really tried.”

“Cats are completely different from fish though.”

“Right. I don’t really plan on trying today anyway.” That’s probably for the better. I don’t know what I’d do if I saw Kano turn into a fish out of nowhere right now.

Things continue as normal until Shintaro says something I didn’t expect.

“This is kind of like a date.” I can’t believe what I’m hearing.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Kano’s response is even more shocking.

But the most shocking part of all is what comes next.

Shintaro leans down and kisses Kano. At this point, I’m at a complete loss for words. I can’t just stand here without saying anything anymore. I step in between them.

“Momo?” Kano asks as if he’s not really sure it’s me. Shintaro says nothing, instead, giving me a panicked look and blushing. Kano turns to Shintaro. “I’m not going crazy, right? Momo actually just appeared out of thin air like Kido or something.” Shintaro’s response is quiet.

“Momo what the hell are you doing here?”

I realize I’m going to have to explain myself.

“Well uh, I’ve kind of been watching you this whole time? By the whole time I mean like...everywhere you’ve gone over the past month.” They both look at me dumbfounded. “I’m really sorry for following you without saying anything. I didn’t want to freak you guys out but I felt like I couldn’t just take your word for what had happened.” Neither of them says anything. “You know, you guys have a lot of explaining to do as well. I’d say start with the fact that you literally just kissed each other.”

“Honestly, this is all because of you Momo. I’d say your plan worked but I doubt this is how you expected things to play out.” Shintaro says.

“What’s because of me?”

“That we, uh, ended up dating? Kano don’t make me do all the talking.”

“What do you want me to say? There’s not anything else I can add.” He responds.

“You’re dating now? I guess that would explain the weird behavior. How?”

“What do you mean how?”

“How are you guys dating? How could you go from hate to love so quickly?” They stare at me blankly until Shintaro speaks up.

“I don’t think either of us really hated each other in the first place. We were just angry about the past. We went to the movie you told us to and found out we had some things in common. We ended up spending more time together and things just kind of happened.”

“Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“I mean that’s just kind of a weird thing to say,” Kano says. “ ‘Hey Momo, I know we’re supposed to hate each other but we’re dating now’ isn’t really the kind of thing that you can just say casually y’know?”

I really don’t know what to say.

“I’m happy for you guys I guess. This isn’t really what I was expecting but it’s definitely better than constant fighting. Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to your date. As always, let me know how it goes when you get home! Have fun!” I wink and walk to another part of the aquarium, leaving Kano and Shintaro behind.

This may not have been what I had originally hoped for, but I think everything worked out well in the end. One thing did go as expected though.

Just as I wanted, my plan has been a success!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I hope anyone who stuck with me this long was able to enjoy it. It's not my best work but in the end, I'm fairly proud of it. Definitely better than most of my stuff from 2017. I've got better stories but it's nice to see how much I've improved.
> 
> Anyone who's still here, thank you for reading this! Seriously, it's incredible to see that people are actually reading the stuff I write. If you came here for Kanoshin, then look forward to me hopefully writing more with them in the future. I've got a lot of Kanoshin stuff that I never really got around to actually finishing so I'm hoping I can motivate myself to finish them when I find the time.
> 
> I also plan on doing a collab with my friend OkiAshi! We haven't gotten started yet but hopefully, it ends up actually happening. Please go read her stories her writing is fantastic!!!
> 
> I feel like I've written way too much here so I'm just gonna say thank you for reading this one more time. If you decide to stick around, I'll see you for my next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see (I'm joking). Okay, so a few things: First off, I'm having Momo refer to Shintaro as "Shintaro". I felt like it didn't sound quite right when I had her call him "Nii-chan". Second, I really wanted to call Kano "Shuuya" but that's not what Momo calls him (and I have another reason that you'll understand later). Lastly, this story will be updating as often as possible. School just started for me so I'm pretty busy (I'm literally in school right now) but I'll try to write as much as possible.
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, I LOVE KANOSHIN MORE THAN ANYTHING! I feel like all of you should know that. I'm definitely gonna be writing more Kanoshin stuff in the future so look forward to that!


End file.
